Autorita
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ V domácím vězení na Grimmauldově náměstí má Snape jisté potíže s autoritou.


****Originál: ****Control

****Odkaz:**** www****TEČKA****masterandthewolf****TEČKA****com/masterandthewolf/stories/control****TEČKA****html (Omlouvám se, jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

****Autor:**** KateKintail

****Shrnutí: ****V domácím vězení na Grimmauldově náměstí má Snape jisté potíže s autoritou.

****Výzva: ****Třicetiminutová výzva __Master and the Wolf__. Výzva č. 24: Snape se vrátil k Řádu a tentokrát je to on, kdo v zájmu vlastní bezpečnosti zůstal trčet na Grimmauldově náměstí. Není z toho o nic víc nadšený než býval Sirius, a stejně jako on se nakonec musí spoléhat na komunikaci s nenáročným Lupinem, aby si zachoval zdravý lidský rozum.

****Překlad: ****S.L.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AUTORITA<strong>**

**.**

"Severusi?" Remus zaklepal už poněkolikáté na dveře Snapeovy ložnice. Snape se možná nehrnul otevřít bůhvíjak rychle, ale určitě tam byl; vždycky tam je.

Když uplynuly dvě velmi dlouhé minuty a Remuse už začínala bolet ruka, zaslechl slabou a tlumenou, ale nezaměnitelně nevrlou odpověď. "Ztrať se, Lupine."

Remus si nespokojeně odfrknul a dlaní přikryl naprosto nepatřičný úsměv. Jakoukoliv podobnost s pohádkou o kůzlátkách raději nepřipomínat. "Severusi, otevři dveře a pusť mě dovnitř, nesu ti ty přísady, které sis objednal." Musel kvůli nim prošťárat celou Příčnou ulici z jednoho konce na druhý. Z čehož vyplývá, že by měly patřit mezi ty nejvzácnější a nejdražší.

Stejně jako Sirius, i Snape měl peníze. A stejně jako Sirius, ani Snape si nemohl dovolit opustit Grimmauldovo náměstí a jít je utrácet osobně. Přinejmenším pokud nechtěl, aby ho dopadli Voldemortovi příznivci. "Severusi..." Remus se naklonil a čelem tloukl do dveří. "Já odejdu, jestli mi ne..." Dveře se rozletěly, Remus vpadl do pokoje, zesměšnil se a připadal si jako dokonalý idiot.

Snape za ním zabouchl dveře a pak popadl balíčky, které Remus přinesl. Probíral se jimi, jazyk soustředěně přitisknutý k hornímu rtu, což byl jeho způsob, jak Remusovi poděkovat. Pak zvedl hlavu a jízlivě se na něj zadíval. "Požádal jsem tě, abys mi přinesl muší larvy. Ne komáří larvy. Co s nimi mám podle tebe dělat?"

Remus se zatvářil zmateně. "Jsem si __jistý,__ že jsi říkal komáří larvy. Psal jsem si to přesně jak jsi mi diktoval – mám u sebe lístek – někde..." Vrazil ruku do kapsy, ale našel tam jen trochu prachu. Dřív, než stačil překontrolovat druhou stranu hábitu, ucítil tam Snapeovy prsty.

Snape plášť bez cavyků prohledal, načež ho Remusovi strhl, aby se dostal ke kapsám na kalhotách. Když nic nenašel vpředu, zbývaly už jen zadní kapsy. Udělal krok blíž a přitisknul se k Remusovi, aby do nich dosáhl. Levou rukou nahmatal proužek pergamenu. Pravou stisknul přes kapsu Remusův zadek. "__Muší __larvy," zasyčel Remusovi do ucha, na lístek jen mrknul a zahodil ho.

"Omlouvám se," zašeptal Remus. "Je mi to moc líto. Měl jsem se pořádně podívat." V příštím okamžiku zjistil, že je přišpendlený ke zdi.

Snape sklonil hlavu, několikrát se zhluboka nadechl skrz vyceněné zuby. Dlouhé, mastné černé vlasy mu zakrývaly půlku obličeje. Celý pokoj už nasákl Snapeovou vůní. Zdržoval se tam prakticky nepřetržitě. Pot a energie, tělesné pachy a lektvary. To všechno Remuse přemohlo.

Tapety na zdi – vybledlé, béžové s modrými proužky, v rozích odlepené – se mu rozpily před očima, když sebou Snape trhnul a zamumlal nějaká kouzla. Bezmocně stál, přilepený ke zdi, a přijímal svůj trest. Nebránil se a byl zticha, až na tlumené zavzdychání, provázející každý Snapeův příraz. Přinesený nákup bez povšimnutí ležel u jejich nohou. Muší larvy ještě nikdy nepůsobily tak eroticky.

Snape vyvrcholil náhle, divoce a s křikem. Pak se stáhl a poodešel, aby se vydýchal. "Právě jsem si vzpomněl, že potřebuji ještě několik ingrediencí," informoval Remuse, zatímco se upravoval.

Remus potřeboval pár minut, aby se zase sebral, a dokázal ignorovat vlastní erekci, která bude muset počkat. Natáhl si kalhoty, urovnal hábit a snažil se zapamatovat si nový seznam.

"Krovky cvrčivce, vysušenou jerlínovou kůru a trochu drceného kořene naparnen."

Remus přikývl. Otočil se, opřel se zády o zeď a ruce si založil na prsou. "V pořádku. A kterou položku mám poplést tentokrát?"

Snape se usmál, rychle si olízl rty. "Kteroukoliv chceš, Lupine. Stejně nemám ponětí, co udělám s těmi stovkami věcí, cos mi sem už natahal."


End file.
